Jake Jagielski
Jake Jagielski was one of the Tree Hill Ravens and the father of Jenny Jagielski who got caught up in a custody battle against Jenny's absentee mother Nicki. He fled Tree Hill to ensure that Jenny would stay with him, but eventually returned and started a relationship with Peyton Sawyer. When Nicki returned again, he was put in jail, once again breaking Peyton's heart. He later resided in Savannah, Georgia with Jenny sharing custody with Nicki after the courts ruled they should raise her together. Character History Season 1 He was a basketball player for the Ravens and one of the few to support Lucas. It was soon revealed that he had a daughter named Jenny, which was why Brian 'Whitey' Durham let him skip practices at times. He hid her until Lucas told him that he wasn't happy that his mother hid him and then Jake decided to show Jenny off at the open night at Karen's Café. Peyton Sawyer soon got close to his daughter and later to him. His ex, Nikki, however, decided to come back and take Jenny after a discussion with Lucas about how his father left him. Fearing that Nikki would take Jenny, he left for family in Savannah with the help of Peyton and her dad. Season 2 He then returned in season 2, after Lucas called him to cheer Peyton up and they got together. But the day they made love, Nikki came back. Having gained custody of Jenny since Jake didn't show up at the process (his convocation had been sent to Seattle, allegedly). He went to jail when he refused and gave Jenny to Coach Whitey Durham, who drove her to Florida. Nikki found her the day he was released and was about to gain custody so he had to leave a broken-hearted Peyton behind. Season 3 In season 3, after Peyton was shot, she came to visit him and learned that Nikki's parents were keeping Jenny, until the trial. Seeing that he wasn't on the run anymore, Peyton resumed her relationship with him and even proposed to him (and he agreed). But in her sleep she said "I love you, Lucas", so he told her to go back to Tree Hill to see if she still had feelings for him. Season 6 Jake didn't make a physical appearance but he was mentioned by Peyton. When Peyton found out she may die from her pregnancy, they realize that Lucas may have to raise the baby alone. She makes a joke to lighten up the mood by saying "Just think about all that sexy single dad Jake Jagielski tail you're gonna rake." Relationships *''Relationships'': Jake Jagielski/Relationships *''Family'': Jake Jagielski/Family Family Jake had a daughter Jenny while in high school with his older girlfriend Nicki. After Jenny was born Nicki abandoned both her daughter and Jake leaving him to care for her; however it is made clear by Jake that his parents have helped to raise her. Jake didn't tell anyone about Jenny until she was 6 months old, but this wasn't out of choice, as his close friend Lucas Scott came to his house asking him why he was missing basketball practice, leaving Jake to explain he had Jenny to take of. Jake introduces his daughter to the town by singing a song at the Karen's Café open mic night with her on stage and explaining his situation. Telling the truth allows the rest of the basketball team and the cheerleaders to pitch in and help Jake with caring for Jenny so he doesn't miss practice. When one of his cousins gets married, Jake asks his friend Peyton Sawyer to babysit the night of the wedding, something Peyton happily accepts; throughout the night Peyton and Jenny bond and are later joined by Jake when he returns from the wedding early to be with them. Jake, Peyton and Jenny become a surrogate family to one another with Jake and Peyton developing feelings for eachother. Jenny's biological mother Nicki comes back to Tree Hill just after Peyton and Jake establish a relationship, wanting to see her daughter and spend time with her. Jake refuses as he doesn't want Jenny to be upset when Nicki skips town like he knows she will. Upset with how Jake will not let her see her daughter, Nicki applies for full custody of Jenny and sets out to prove to Jake that she can be a good mother, this leading to disastrous consequences as she messes up each opportunity by either failing to show up, making Jenny upset or buying the wrong formula for her age. Dispite all of this Nicki manages to get a court hearing for full custody, so Jake leaves Jenny with Peyton and Brooke for the day so he can fight for her in court. Taking Jenny out to the mall Peyton leaves her in her stroller unaccompanied for a few moments, and upon return, Jenny is gone. Frantically searching, it is discovered that Nicki took Jenny leaving Jake devastated as her disappearance makes him look like an inadequate father. Horrified that she may be the reason for Jake losing custody of Jenny, Peyton arranges for the pair of them to escape to Savannah so that Nicki won't find them, therefore breaking up eachother leaving all three devastated. Romantic Life Jake had a one night stand in high school with Nicki that resulted in him becoming a father to his daughter Jenny Jagielski. Nicki abandoned the pair of them shortly after Jenny was born leaving Jake to care for the baby all by himself. Jake had a relationship with Peyton Sawyer after the two of them started talking at Karen's Cafe on Open Mic Night. This relationship ended after Jake had to move to Savannah to get away from Nicki who wanted full custody of Jenny. The pair reunited after Peyton visited Jake and Jenny in Savannah where Peyton proposed. The two lay in bed and fall asleep together next to Jenny, but in her sleep Peyton calls out for Lucas. Jake sends Peyton back to Tree Hill calling off their engagement, telling her that once she's sorted out her heart she can can come back to him, as she clearly has unresolved feelings for Lucas and her life back in Tree Hill. Trivia *Jake's address has been listed as both; 212 Chestnut Street and 340 Keaton Avenue. *In Spanish dubbed version, Jake's surname is Kanioski. *Jake is of Jewish descent.